El comienzo del Dolor
by Exodus-Girl
Summary: O.S.-La partida de Edward en Luna Nueva desde su punto de vista R&R


**Summary:** O.S.-La partida de Edward en Luna Nueva desde su punto de vista *mal Summary* R&R

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SM y yo solo lo escribo desde el punto de vista de sus propios personajes lo que mi mente quiere creer que pasó.

**EL COMIENZO DEL DOLOR**

Era el siguiente día después del incidente que hubo con Jasper, me despedí de Bella con un beso en la frente y me escabullí a toda prisa por la ventana de su habitación.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me cambié de ropa sin siquiera fijarme quien estaba o no en casa.

—Edward, Jazz y yo nos iremos, lo estoy tratando de convencer de ir a Denali— me dijo —solo me despido de Bella y nos vamos—dijo Alice.

—Alice, no.

—Por favor Edward, me quiero despedir— me suplicó pero negué con la cabeza, la noche pasada había estado pensando la posibilidad de irnos de Forks. No quería seguir poniendo en peligro a Bella por lo que somos, primero con James y después con lo de Jasper. Sería fácil dejarla si no había despedidas.

—No Alice— di por terminada la conversación y salí de la casa.

Me subí al Volvo y llegué al instituto en unos minutos, Bella llegó poco después.

Me acerqué y abrí la puerta de su choche, sin saber porqué me dio un vuelco en el estomago, tal vez porque yo sabía que quizás me iba a ir…

— ¿Qué tal te sientes?

—Muy bien— me dijo pero no le creí, cuando bajó del auto, cerré la puerta y ella se estremeció.

Caminamos en silencio; acorté mi paso para acompasarlo al de ella, ella parecía pensativa, quise preguntarle que pensaba, sin embargo no lo hice.

La mañana pasó lentamente, no había puesto atención en ninguna clase, toda la mañana me pasé pensando si era bueno irnos y dejar a Bella. Le pregunté varia veces por su brazo aunque sabía que ella me mentía.

Nos dirigimos al comedor, nos acercamos a la mesa en la cual siempre estaba mi familia y estuvimos en silencio hasta que Bella lo rompió.

— ¿Dónde está Alice?— me preguntó con nerviosismo.

No aparté la vista de la barra de cereal que desmenuzaba lentamente con los dedos mientras respondía.

—Está con Jasper— me limité a responder.

— ¿El está bien?

—Se fue por una temporada— estaba decidido, esta tarde hablaría con Carlisle sobre irnos de Forks.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Adónde?

Me encogí de hombros.

—A ningún lado en especial.

—Y Alice también— dijo con resignación.

—Sí, también se fue por un tiempo. Intentaba convencerlo de que fueran a Denali.

Se quedó pensativa, al igual que yo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y la espalda.

— ¿Te molesta el brazo?

— ¿A quién le importa mi estúpido brazo? — murmuró disgustada.

No contesté y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Al final del día el silencio había sido nuestro compañero.

— ¿Vendrás luego, por la noche? — me preguntó mientras caminábamos en silencio, hasta su coche.

— ¿Por la noche? — pregunté sorprendido, normalmente iba con ella desde que salíamos del instituto.

—Tengo que trabajar. Cambié mi turno con la señora Newton para poder tomarme el día de ayer— explicó mientras subía al auto

—Oh.

—Vendrás luego, cuando esté en casa, ¿no? — preguntó, insegura.

—Si quieres que vaya…— murmuré.

—Siempre quiero que vengas— dijo con intensidad.

—De acuerdo, está bien.

Besé su frente otra vez y cerré la puerta, di vuelta y caminé hasta mi volvo, subí y conduje hasta mi casa en silencio, no me apetecía escuchar a música en ese momento, al llegar a casa, bajé del volvo y entré, subí a mi habitación, me dejé caer en el sofá y emití un ligero bufido.

No sabía qué hacer, quería que Bella estuviese a salvo, no quería seguir exponiéndola a que algo la pudiese dañar, quería que ella pudiese tener una vida normal, una vida humana, no quería que siempre estuviese en peligro por estar rodeada de vampiros, primero con James, después sucedió los de Jasper, seguía exponiéndola a un peligro constante si nos quedábamos junto a ella, teníamos que alejarle de nosotros, éramos peligrosos para ella, ahora lo difícil sería dejarla, si decía que era por su bien, que la poníamos en peligro, ella insistiría en que la convirtiese, pero quería que viviera como una humana normal, no como vampiro… tendría que… mentir, decirle que no era bueno para nosotros que ella conviviera con nuestra familia, que nos íbamos por esa razón.

Dolía, si, dolía el saber que la dejaría, pero una parte de mí estaba feliz, porque dejaría que continuase con su vida humana, como una chica normal, como debió de haber sido desde un principio.

—Tengo que hablar con ustedes— dije lo suficientemente alto para que todos en la casa escucharan, me dirigí al comedor, el cual utilizábamos con sala de conferencias, donde ya estaban todos, estaba seguro de que Alice ya había visto lo que iba a pasar pues estaba cabizbaja, Jasper estaba abrazando a Alice mirando el suelo, también había visto que le iba a decir que no fuera al instituto, que se quedara con Jasper.

_-Hijo, ¿Qué pasa?- _me preguntó Esme mentalmente, haciendo coro a los pensamientos de los demás exceptuando a Alice que solo me decía –_No lo hagas Edward-_

—Habla Edward— me dijo Carlisle y asentí.

—Ya no quiero poner a Bella en riesgo debido a lo que somos— murmuré –_lo siento- _pensó Jasper y negué con la cabeza —no lo digo por ti Jasper, a cualquiera nos pudo haber pasado, es por eso que… quisiera que nos alejáramos de ella— le dije —me refiero a que… — vacilé un poco— tenemos que irnos de aquí— solté y todo quedó en un silencio hasta que Emmett lo rompió.

—Pero yo no quiero irme aún— dijo como niño pequeño.

—Emmett, entiende Bella está en peligro con nosotros a su alrededor, ella tiene derecho de ser una humana como los demás— expliqué —además, Carlisle difícilmente pasa como los años que dice tener, nosotros no pasamos como la edad que decimos tener.

—Edward tiene razón— dijo Carlisle –_pero Edward, ¿dejaras a Bella?-_ pensó y asentí.

—Edward— dijo Esme, la cual parecía estar sollozando —Bella es como una hija para mí— me dijo con una mano en el pecho, bajé el rostro, no me gustaba hacer sufrir a mi madre, pero era lo mejor para Bella, no la podía poner más en riesgo— ¿me la vas a quitar?—

—Esme— susurré serio, ella sabía que cuando le decía Esme y no mamá era porque no me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión —no es que te la quiera quitar, es por su bien y el de nosotros, la gente podría empezar a sospechar— le dije con la vista aun clavada en el suelo—no lo hagan más difícil, por favor— murmuré.

— ¿Cuándo? — preguntó Emmett, serio.

—En un par de días, tengo que hablar con Bella y es el tiempo suficiente para conseguir otro lugar donde vivir— musité.

—De acuerdo, tal vez… podemos irnos a Canadá un tiempo, hablaré con Carmen— dijo Carlisle y asentí ligeramente.

—Podemos decir que… te han ofrecido un trabajo en algún hospital de otra ciudad— murmuró Jasper.

—Soleada… tendría que ser una ciudad soleada, así, si Bella se empeña en buscarnos, sabrá que aquello fue una mentira— susurré y Carlisle asintió, miré por la ventana, ya había oscurecido, Bella quería que estuviese con ella esa noche, suspiré.

—Iré con Bella un par de horas— musité y Esme me miró.

— ¿Le dirás ahora? — preguntó con ojos llorosos, con lágrimas que nunca derramaría.

—No, aún no— murmuré y salí de la habitación.

.

Al llegar a casa de Bella aparqué el auto y bajé, llamé a la puerta y abrió Charlie, el cual estaba sorprendido de encontrarme ahí. Me reprendí mentalmente, pues había estado tan metido en mis pensamientos que no percaté de que Bella no se encontraba en casa aún, sonreí educadamente.

—Buenas noches, Señor.

—Hola, chico— murmuró —Bella no ha llegado, pero pasa, estaba viendo baseball, creo que te gusta ¿no? Dime Charlie

—Si… Charlie— dije y sonreí ligeramente mientras pasaba a su casa y nos dirigíamos a la sala, ahí el tomó asiento en el sofá y yo me senté en el sillón, miré la televisión como si me interesase, pero dejé mi menta vagar por diferentes posibilidades de lo que iba a hacer, pronto escuché el auto de Bella que se acercaba a casa, escuché cuando bajó de él, abrió la puerta y mi garganta ardió al sentir la esencia de Bella, ella se caminó hacia nosotros y se sorprendió al verme ahí, susurró un _hola _y su padre le dijo algo, pero no se movió, le miré y sonreí ligeramente.

—Ahora voy contigo— musité y volví a mirar la t.v.

Bella salió y Charlie y yo comenzamos a hablar sobre deportas y comenzó a bromear sobre algo que no recordé después, pero me reí junto con él, escuché a Bella subir las escaleras un momento después y un sonido de cámara, bajó de nuevo, lentamente, entró a la sala y de pronto un flash me tomó desprevenido, le miré.

— ¿Qué haces Bella? — preguntó Charlie.

—Vamos, anímense— dijo e hizo un amago de sonrisa que no legó a sus ojos, entonces explicó que su mamá quería que tomase fotografías.

—Pero ¿por qué me tomas fotos a mí? — se quejó él y ella dio una replica que no descifré y le dijo que él había comprado la cámara.

—Claro, ahora, deja de quejarte— murmuró en tono tan bajo que dudaba que Bella hubiese escuchado.

—Eh, Edward— me llamó —tómanos una foro a mi padre y a mí, juntos— dijo sin mirarme a los ojos y acto seguido lanzó la cámara, la tomé mientras ella se colocaba a un lado de Charlie, iba a tomar la foto pero me percaté de que ella no sonreía.

—Tienes que sonreír, Bella — le recordé.

—Déjenme tomarles una, chicos— dijo Charlie y pensó _así Bella dejará de tomarme fotos_, me puse de pie y le lancé la cámara, Bella se acercó y yo coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro, ella me rodeó son su brazo —sonríe, Bella— recordó Charlie, Bella suspiró y de pronto vi el flash, después Charlie dijo algo de no tomar más fotos por ese día, solté a Bella y me zafé se su abrazo con delicadeza, me senté de de nuevo en el sillón, ella se sentó a un lado del sofá.

Pasamos otro rato así, ninguno dijo nada y yo prestaba falsa atención a lo que estaba en la t.v. cuando el programa terminó me puse de pie, Bella se miró y se levantó también.

—Será mejor que me vaya a casa— musité.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos— dijo Charlie sin mirarme, entonces me encaminé a mi auto, no fue hasta que salí que me percaté de que Bella me seguía, me reprendí por estar tan distraído.

—¿Te quedarás? — me preguntó sin ninguna emoción en su vos.

—Esta noche, no— me limité a responder, me subí al auto y me fui.

Al llegar a casa no me detuve hasta llegar a mi habitación, cambié mi ropa mojada y me recosté en el sofá, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada.

.

Pasó el siguiente día sin importancia alguna, en el instituto, al igual que en casa, estuve sumido en mis pensamientos, el día después, en el instituto no presté atención alguna, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, cuál sería la mejor forma de hacer que Bella no nos buscase… tendría que… tendría que mentir… tendría que dañarle, por más que me doliera, tenía que hacer que me odiara a mí y a mi familia quizás también, sería como si nunca me hubiese conocido, así sería más fácil para ella; al terminar las clases, cuando acompañé a Bella a su auto, decidí que debía de hacerlo ya, pero no ahí… quería que fuese cerca de su casa.

— ¿Te importaría si voy a verte hoy? —pregunté.

—Claro que no.

— ¿Ahora? — musité mientras abría la puerta de su auto.

—Si claro, solo iba a dejar una carta para Renée en el buzón de correo que está de camino. Nos vemos allí— dijo y miré el sobre que estaba en el asiento de copiloto, me incliné y lo tomé, _como si nunca me hubieses conocido_ repetí en mi mente, seguramente ahí habían fotos mías.

—Yo lo haré— musité —y aún así llegaré antes que tú— dije y le sonreí.

—De acuerdo— asintió y cerró la puerta de su auto, me dirigí al mío, lo encendí y lancé el sobre al asiento de copiloto, arranqué y me fui directo a su casa, no dejé el sobre en ningún buzón, me repetí de nuevo, _será como si nunca me hubiese conocido,_ entonces, bajé del auto y subí a su habitación, por la ventana, su habitación olía a ella, mi garganta ardió ligeramente, me acerqué al reproductor de música y saqué el CD del reproductor, tomé los billetes de avión que se encontraban en una mesa ratona, tomé el álbum que se encontraba en el suelo a un lado de la cama y lo hojee, la primera foto era mía, debajo de ella decía, _Edward Cullen, cocina de Charlie, 13 de septiembre__,_ quité la foto y lo hojee en busca de más, quité todas en las cuales estaba yo o mi familia, escaneé su habitación y quité todo lo que tenía que ver conmigo, aunque dijese que sería como si no me hubiese conocido, deseaba que tuviese todo cerca de ella, así que coloqué todo bajo una tabla de su habitación, cerré y bajé a mi auto, justo cuando Bella se acercaba a la casa, salí de mi auto y me acerqué, ella bajó del auto con su mochila en el hombro, yo la tomé y la dejé en el asiento, de nuevo.

—Vamos a dar un paseo— musité y comencé a caminar, ella me siguió, cuando estuvimos apenas unos pasos dentro del bosque me detuve y me apoyé en un árbol.

—Está bien, hablemos— musitó y yo tomé aire, lo que dijera en ese momento definiría todo, aún tenía la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión… pero no lo hice.

—Bella, nos vamos. — dije simplemente, ella inspiró.

— ¿Por qué ahora? Otro año…

—Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar— expliqué y entonces entendí… ella creía que me refería a _nosotros _donde Bella estaba incluida, entonces… pensé que tenía que recurrir a la última opción, la que no quería utilizar… tendría que…

—Cuando dices nosotros…— susurró.

—Me refiero a mí y a mi familia— dije y sonó fríamente, más de lo que deseaba.

—De acuerdo, voy contigo.

—No puedes, Bella. El lugar a donde vamos… no es apropiado para ti.

—El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés.

—No te convengo, Bella.

—No seas ridículo— dijo y me pareció una súplica —eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida.

—Mi mundo no es para ti—murmuré, deseando que así lograra de insistir, no quería hacerlo, no quería dañarla…

— ¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!

—Tienes razón… Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar.

— ¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías...

—Siempre que fuera bueno para ti —interrumpí

— ¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? —Gritó aunque parecía más bien una súplica— Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya! — entonces caí en cuenta de que ella seguiría insistiendo, tendría que mentir aún más, tendría que hacerle creer que… ya no le quería… aunque eso me doliera profundamente, tenía que hacerlo, por su bien… respiré hondo antes decirlo.

—Bella, no quiero que me acompañes —pronuncié las palabras esperando su reacción.

Hubo una pausa que me pareció eterna.

— ¿Tú... no... Me quieres? —dijo, algo confundida y entonces tuve que decir la blasfemia más grande de todas.

—No— entonces ella me miró con dolor infinito en sus ojos.

—Bien, eso cambia las cosas— dijo y entonces miré a los árboles, incapaz de seguir mirando a Bella.

—En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano —le miré de nuevo— He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.

—No, no lo hagas.

—No me convienes, Bella— dije y Bella abrió su boca, para decir algo, pero pronto la volvió a cerrar.

—Si... es eso lo que quieres— musitó y yo asentí con mucho dolor, me repetí mentalmente _es lo mejor para ella._

—Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado — susurré y miré sus ojos, aún había esperanza en ellos y eso hizo que dudara un momento, pero logré componerme, volver a poner una máscara de frialdad.

—Lo que quieras —prometió.

—No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido —musité y sonó más como una orden, pero estaba realmente preocupado por que fuese a hacer una estupidez— ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? — Ella asintió sin ganas —me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él — dije y volvió a asentir.

—Lo haré —murmuró.

—Te haré una promesa a cambio —dije— Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

—No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A vosotros, el tiempo os cura todas las heridas— musité.

— ¿Y tus recuerdos? —me preguntó.

—Bueno —dudé un momento, eso no lo olvidaría, eso seguiría atormentándome— Yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase... nos distraemos con suma facilidad— dije y sonreí ligeramente, de nuevo —Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más.

_Alice no va a volver, _no lo dijo, pero pude leer sus labios y negué con la cabeza.

—No. Los demás se han ido. Yo me he quedado para decirte adiós.

— ¿Alice se ha ido? —sonaba incrédula.

—Ella quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia sería mejor para ti.

—Adiós, Bella —dije suavemente.

— ¡Espera! — musitó desesperadamente, tomé con mis manos sus muñecas y las coloqué a sus costados, poco después, besé apenas su frente.

—Cuídate mucho —susurré y corrí.

**Hum… ¿Hola? xD**

**Este es un pequeño regalito para vosotras por navidad (¿?)**

**Lo tenía en mi ordenador, incompleto y decidí terminarlo, esta idea de hacerlo me vino a la mente cuando me percaté de que muchas personas escribían en EPOV cuando él se va, pero ninguna (que yo sepa y haya visto) la hizo de antes de irse, cuando él se despedía así que me dije ¿porqué no lo hago yo? … y aquí está el resultado… **

**Espero os guste**

**.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
